My Guardian Angel
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: Love brings out our best sides, but jealousy can do the complete opposite. How far will the new couple's foes go to break them apart? How far will this couple go to stay together? M for language, gore, and sexual content.
1. MGA: Chapter 1

Eh, I don't know what made me start writing this. Maybe because I started playing SSB after something like five months today? Anyway, I thought I'd add another story to the limited collection of SSB yaoi. I vow to create a very fluffy (mind you, there SHALL be the yellow, sour fruit we've all come to know and love) piece of work. Enjoy!

* * *

Marth sat by his window, his eyes glued to his evening entertainment. On the other side of the clear, blue-tinted glass was the Hylian he adored so much. Link was in the courtyard, scrimmaging his younger self. They'd been at it for hours, and Marth found it fascinating how they could fight and not bore their audience. Even though they each knew the other's moves well, they knew which moves would throw the other off even better.

Marth chuckled when Link was taken aback by Young Link's attack of throwing his boomerang, only appearing to have missed at first. Link realized too late that Young Link had purposely aimed to his left, thus having his weapon repel off the wall behind him, emitting a loud clank – followed by a few unappreciative words from Falco – and hitting Link's left hand from behind. Link nearly dropped his sword, and by the time he had regained his balance, Young Link had lunged forward and rolled into Link with such force that it surprised even Marth, who was hardly ever amazed at new fighting styles. Link stumbled back, and Young Link took the advantage, hurling his retrieved boomerang again, this time hitting Link in the side of the head.

Link finally held up his hands in a sign of surrender, laughing, and Young Link snatched his boomerang out of the air, standing proudly and beaming. Link walked forward and ruffled Young Link's hair, handing his younger self his cap – of which had fallen off not long after the battle had started. Young Link merely grinned at him.

"Same time tomorrow, then? Maybe by then you'll figure out a way to actually beat me."

Link laughed again and gave the child a playful, but gentle, shove.

"Nah, I was hoping to find another swordsman to battle tomorrow. You know, try something different." Link raised an eyebrow and smiled. "The day after tomorrow would be okay; maybe by _then_ you'll lose that cocky little attitude of yours."

Young Link only childishly stuck his tongue out at Link, who chuckled and winked at the child. Once Young Link had left the courtyard, Link sheathed his sword and took off his cap, running his free hand through his sweat-drenched hair.

It felt amazing outside that night. The sky was painted with wisps of thin clouds, performing a brilliant sunset that Link wished could last longer than he knew it would. The air was warm from the summer's regular temperatures, but came with a gentle breeze, of which Link gratefully accepted. It was... _almost_ perfect.

* * *

Marth lifted himself from his window seat, swiftly making his way across his room and shutting the door behind him.

_Make it casual, Marth_, the young prince told himself. _Don't overload, and absolutely no freaking out. This is simply an evening walk, and you happen to bump into Link. Nothing more, and hopefully nothing less…_

"Ah, Marth!" Link greeted his friend. Marth's lips parted; he hadn't even realized he'd made it outside, and what's more, made it without hitting a wall, what with being partially brain-dead and all. What else _was_ he when Link was on his mind?

Keeping his cool, Marth offered a friendly smile and bowed ever so slightly out of sheer habit. Link hated this; he'd spent years with the princess of Hyrule and her family, but he'd been born in a forest, and how he had always been greeted was with a wave and a laugh, not a formal bow. Still, Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Marth, how many times must I tell you…"

Marth grinned sheepishly and walked forward, bringing one arm around the back of Link's shoulders. Link grinned as well, doing the same to Marth. When Marth backed away from the half-hug, Link nodded once and laughed.

"That's more like it." Link linked his fingers together and stretched his arms out; he was stiff and sore from his long battle in the heat. He rolled his shoulders back a few times, and looked up at Marth, who only tilted his head at his elf friend.

"I could take care of that, if you wish," the prince offered. Link blinked, then smiled and nodded his head. _It _would_ be nice_, Link thought. _And I'd get to spend some alone time with him as well…_

* * *

Tada! And there you have it: a pair of secret admirers! Nothing more adorable than that, if I do say so myself. :)

This was more of an introduction than anything. I'll get to the better stuff later. Until then, let me know how I've done so far!


	2. MGA: Chapter 2

Eh, this was a little rushed, but it's nice. :)

* * *

Out of all the rooms in the mansion, Link found that Marth's was the most comfortable. Maybe it was because he spent more time in his best friend's room than in any other, but still, there was something about it that made him feel at home. Never mind the fact that it related to Hyrule Castle perfectly. Marth definitely knew how to decorate.

Marth unhooked his cape at the front, swinging it gracefully around his shoulders. Link almost laughed when the cape was lazily tossed across the bed; the contrast of each action was too rich. Marth turned to look at Link.

"You could sit on the bed if you'd like… it's probably the most comfortable thing in this room. Everything else would probably make it worse," Marth stated, motioning to Link's shoulders. Link smiled and nodded. He made his way towards Marth's bed, getting on it and sitting Indian style while Marth went to the window to open it.

Link waited patiently as Marth climbed onto the bed, sitting behind Link.

"Now, tell me exactly where you're sore, and I'll take care of you."

Link blinked, then disregarded the sentence; his imagination was getting to him. He looked over his shoulder at the perfect face looking back at him. He wondered if he should tell the truth – that it was just his shoulders – or bend it a little and take advantage of the situation. Eh, why not? After all, it's not like Marth wouldn't believe him; Link hadn't had a good massage in a while, and with all the practice and battles he did, it was highly likely. Though with that being true, Link had had enough practice to _really_ be used to it. Still, a lengthy massage couldn't hurt.

"Well, my shoulders hurt the most, but my entire back and neck hurts too. I'm pretty sore, so don't rub my shoulders too hard, okay?" Link flashed a grin at his friend, adding, "You're free to do so on my back, though."

Marth laughed and shook his head, placing his hand on the top of Link's head and turning it back around. "All right, I'll see what I can do."

And so he did. Marth began moving his hands across Link's shoulders and neck first, squeezing the shoulders gently with his palms and fingers. He used the curve between his thumb and forefinger to rub the sides of Link's neck, then he gently pressed his thumbs into the back of it.

Link sighed quietly and closed his eyes. It felt incredible, and his head eventually fell forward a bit. Marth smiled and moved his hands up more, rubbing just above where Link's hair started. He rubbed his fingers in circles behind Link's ears, then brushed his fingertips up the sides of Link's head. He began rubbing in circles just behind Link's eyes.

After a minute or so, Marth moved back down and started to rub Link's shoulders once more, a bit lower this time. He moved to the sides and massaged below Link's shoulders on his arms.

He brushed his hands down Link's back now, using his fingertips again. Link shivered at the sudden lightness in Marth's massage. Marth looked at Link's back for a moment, then placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Would you like to lie down? It would make you more comfortable, and it would make it easier for me to get to your back."

Link just nodded; if he spoke, it would ruin the feeling of the massage. Before the relaxing feeling went away, Link went to lie down on his stomach, but stopped. He looked over his shoulder again, and this time, Marth noticed he was blushing.

"Would it, um, be okay if I took my tunic off?"

Marth's musical laughter made Link blush a bit more, but he relaxed when Marth nodded. He let a quick breath out, then unbuckled the belt that tightened his tunic around his waist. He quickly pulled the tunic over his head, then laid down so he could stop blushing at Marth; he was sure that by now it was irritating him enough.

Link had no idea that Marth found it incredibly adorable when Link blushed, and almost frowned when he didn't see it again. He shook it off and blinked, looking at Link, trying to figure out how to massage his back from the side.

When Link realized Marth hadn't done anything – his mind was in a completely different world at the moment – he looked over his shoulder for the third time, this time with a bit more difficulty, what with his chin resting on his arms.

"You okay?"

"Uh, Link…"

Link moved his head to face forward again. "Yeah?"

"If I'm going to massage your back and make it comfortable for both of us…" Marth took his turn in blushing and scratched the back of his neck. Link's eyes widened slightly in realization, and he held his breath while waiting for Marth to say it. Apparently, the prince was just as embarrassed as the hero, because he said nothing. Link took a deep breath.

"Go ahead."

"Hm?"

"Go ahead. It's cool with me."

Marth blinked. He almost asked if it was really okay with Link, but he didn't want to push it. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Marth moved up on his knees and bit his lip, then positioned himself so he was straddling Link.

Both of them were having a field day in their minds. Marth quickly began to rub Link's shoulders again to get started, then moved down a bit, pressing his thumbs slightly into Link's back around his spine. After a while of _rubbing_, Marth began to give a more gentle massage, pushing his fingers into Link's skin, moving his hands upwards towards Link's neck. He started stroking Link's back, brushing his fingertips down Link's spine and sides.

Link was in absolute heaven. It felt amazing, and the massage wasn't bad either. As Marth continued to work his magical hands across Link's back, Link felt one of the prince's thumbs hit a sensitive spot close to his right hip. A moan pushed past Link's closed lips, and Marth found himself smirking.

_Probably the sexiest thing he's ever done_, Marth thought. Suddenly, taking Marth completely by surprise, Link rolled over on his back, sat up, leaned forward, and covered Marth's lips with his own.

Marth, so shocked by the kiss, fell back on the bed. Link didn't pull back from the kiss until they were both lying on the bed, Link leaning over Marth. Both of them wore dazed expressions, but neither of them spoke.

Finally, Link sat back, allowing Marth to sit up. Link's lips were parted, but he couldn't find any words to say, thus nothing but jibberish came out.

"Marth… I… I don't know what came over me. I just… it… I can't believe I did that… I don't know what else to say… except that I'm so incredibly sorr –"

Link tensed and relaxed at the same time when Marth cut him off (yeah, you guessed it) with another kiss. Link allowed his eyelids to drop, and he wrapped his arms around the prince, pulling him forward so he was sitting on Link's lap. Link lay back, pulling Marth with him. Marth slid his arms up Link's chest, placing a hand on the side of Link's neck. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and Link did the same in the opposite direction.

Marth pulled away from Link, nearly making the Hylian whine in protest. Link gasped slightly and pulled his head back a bit when he felt Marth's lips on his neck. Marth kiss Link's skin where his neck met his ear, then nibbled gently on his lobe. He moved down, tasting and nibbling at Link's neck. When he reached his collarbone, he bit down a bit harder, making Link whimper. Marth smiled and planted an apologetic kiss over the bite marks in Link's skin.

Link lifted his hand and ran it through Marth's dark hair as the prince pressed his forehead against Link's. They stayed there for what seemed like forever, swallowing the moment, taking in the adoration each pair of eyes held.

Marth sighed and smiled when Link finally moved to kiss Marth's neck, jaw line, then nose. He moved to the side a little and snuggled into Link's side. Link smiled, cuddling back and wrapping his arms around Marth. He couldn't believe that had happened so fast… and all because of sore shoulders. Link grinned to himself at the thought and nuzzled his nose in Marth's hair.

Marth's ear was resting on Link's chest, and he could hear the pounding heartbeat of the excited Hylian. He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm of the incredible life that was holding him in his bed.

_Certainly no less than a walk in the courtyard_, Marth thought with a smile before drifting into a very comfortable sleep.


End file.
